deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BonBooker/Useful Notes: Sulley vs. Jack Skellington
Hello mere mortals, it is I, someone here who is even more of mere mortal then you. Somehow. And today, I bring you my first Useful Notes blog, which I will be using to determine the winner of my fight of Sulley from Monsters. Inc and Jack Skellington from the Nightmare Before Christmas. Let's get a move on! Sulley. History Sulley attended Monsters University, and was looked up to by his colleagues, as he was expected to be a prodigy at scaring, due to his father being a legendary scarer. After he got into a fight, rival Mike Wazowski, they broke the school's scare meter, resulting in both of their's suspension. To get back into the program, they had to win the Scare Games. Which they did, but due to Sulley manipulating the Scare Meter. An upset Mike ran to the door to the human world, with Sulley running into save him. They were both expelled from the school once they got out. Fast forward a couple of years, they're apart of a Scare Team in Monsters. Inc., once whole scaring, they meet a human girl called Boo. (Not the pink Bubblegum man). Accidentally brining Boo to the Scare World, they must find a way to bring her back to the human world and away from Randall. As of now, he is currently the CEO of Monsters. Inc. Death Battle Info *Name: James. P. Sullivan *Age: 18 in Monsters University, Unknown in Monsters. Inc *Occupation: CEO of Monsters. Inc *Weight: 985 Ibs. *Blue Shrek Sulley, while more of a pacifist when it comes to fighting, is more then willing to get his hands dirty. His fighting style revolves simple techniques like punches, kicks, roars, teeth, claws, and of course, his scaring skills. Skills/Abilities *Super Strength **Can easily rip apart steel pipes and can supposedly benchpress 5 tons. *Surprising agility. **Can jump mid air and wall jump *Razor sharp teeth and claws. *Roars. **Can create shockwaves with them Weapons *Weaponized Balls **Silme Ball **Chicken Ball **Tickle Ball **Black Pepper Ball **Disco Ball *Paint Gun *Scream Canisters *Toilet Paper Launcher *Slude Balloons *Glowing Urchins Feats *Easily rips apart steel *Tanked falling down arctic avalance *Can survive heavily toxic shocks from Stinging Glow Urchins *Worked his ways through the ranks of Monsters. Inc, eventually becoming CEO. Faults *Dim-witted *Isn't much of a fighter. Jack Skellington. History After returning to Halloween town, after his annual scaring of people in the real world, Jack Skellington sleepwalked his way through the Hinterlands, he finds colourful doors which lead to the other Holiday Worlds. Jack is drawn toward the Christmas door and opens it, finding Christmas Town. Inspired by and infatuated with the holiday, he attempts with little success to explain it to the citizens of Halloween Town. After obsessively researching it, he decides that this year the citizens of Halloween Town will manage Christmas, in the hopes of "improving" it. Not really understanding the "spirit" of Christmas, the citizens of Halloween Town create a celebration of the macabre rather than of joy. Jack, dressed as Santa Claus ("Sandy Claws" as Jack calls him) unintentionally brings terror rather than joy to the children of the world. Wanting "Sandy Claws" to rest, Jack had ordered a trio of trick-or-treaters, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, to bring Santa to Halloween Town. However, after Santa is first brought to Jack and greeted warmly by him, the three take him to their master, Oogie Boogie, who mocks, tortures, and plans to eventually kill Santa with his sadistic games. Sally, Jack's love interest attempts to rescue Santa Claus after discovering that military forces are planning to defeat Jack, but she is captured too. Upon realizing the error of his ways, Jack overcomes his identity crisis and reaffirms himself as the Pumpkin King. Jack goes out of his way to save Sally, "Sandy Claws", and Christmas Death Battle Info *Name: Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King *Age: Unknown *Height: 5'10 *Occupation: Pumpkin King *Affiliation: Seven Holiday World Leaders. Jack, while not much of a physical fighter, does have various unique and powerful abilities. Skills/abilities. *Undead Skeleton Body **Can remove parts of his body including his head and put himself back together with ease. **Isn't hurt by fire. **Electricity restores his health **Can use skeleton finger tips to slash like claws **Nigh-immortality **If thrown into acid, he will turn into a puddle-like blob and can reform later. *Amazing agility **Is incredibly light due to lack of flesh to weigh him down. **Can leap long distances and jump rather high **Able to gracefully maneuver around deadly obstacles and booby traps with ease. **Quick enough to dodge speeding projectiles being flung his way **Allows him to sneak around easier **Able to do acrobatic flips **Can easily climb ledges and walls *Singing and Dancing **Fan-fucking-tastic singer and dancer. **Bursts into song/dance while fighting. **Quite skilled and graceful dancer, using moves like twirls, sliding and flips. **Is actually effective in combat while dancing. **Aplause is where Jack does a dramatic slide into his enemies from a long range which knocks them away. **While dancing, he can summon music notes that fly towards opponents and bombard them with small explosions (as well as back up dancers) **If he dances while in his “Santa Jack” form, he can summon meteor-like chunks of hail to fall from the sky onto the opponent **f he dances while in his “Pumpkin King” form, he can summon large streams of fire from the ground to torch his opponent **If his dancing is off, damage inflicted will be lower and the music note projectiles might miss *Master of Fright **Is very knowledgeable in ways of scaring people **Is very good at sneaking up on others to scare/trick them **Can charge up to people and scare them by releasing a powerful shock wave, which sends them flying back and leaves them momentarily disoriented/stunned. **Said shockwave is able to destroy trees and large crates *Magic Spells **Blazing Fury: Launches a fire ball at an enemy. Can also engulf himself in flames and charge into enemies. **Icey Terror: Shoots out a burst of ice crystals **Bolts of Sorrow: Conjures a variety of thunder bolts to continually strike opponents **Ghostly scream: Can summon dark spheres that crush enemies **Can conjure up a wave of bats and ghosts that surround and damage opponents **MP Haste: Allows the user to recover MP more quickly **Thunder Boost: Increases the damage inflicted by electric attacks **Blizzard Boost: Increases the damage inflicted by ice attacks **Fire Boost: Increases the damage inflicted by fire attacks **Magic relies entirely on MP and can be drained quickly if spammed. *Transformations **Pumpkin King ***Jack can set himself ablaze for an extended period of time ***Flame Thrower: Jack can shoot a long stream of flames that blast enemies away ***Fire Bomb: Can send out a powerful ring of fire that damages all enemies in range ***Can also use flames to jet himself in a straight line and burn whatever is in his path ***Fire can somehow hurt/burn ghosts ***Fire can eventually run out after extended use **Santa Jack ***Equips him with a sack full of various toys to take enemies by surprise. ***Appears to have an unlimited amount of toys ***Gains some ice powers as well ***Can make it rain large meteorites while dancing *Weapons/Gear **Soul Rubber ***A living green slime creature that wraps around Jack’s arm ***Can change shape ***Has a very long reach ***Can grab enemies and throw them and/or slam them hard into the ground ***Can grab enemies and spin them around before tossing them away ***Can be spun around Jack which attacks enemies all around while also deflecting projectiles ***The tip can form a giant hand, the head of a morning star, a blade, a hook, a spear head, ect. ***Can be used like a grappling hook to climb/swing from high ledges. ***Can be used to grab and fling objects at opponents. ***Can shatter stone ***Can actually hurt ghosts **Booby Trap Presents ***Three types to choose from. Re-possession is a Jack-in-The-Box which scares enemies and reverts them to weaker and less agressive forms. Scared Stiff is a larger Jack-in-The-Box that stuns enemies, and Cold front unleashes a stack of snowy pumpkins that blows up into a blast of freezing cold which freezes enemies. **Unlimited use. **Only three at a time can be used. **Have to be trigged to take effect **Can only be used in Santa Jack form *Frog Gun **Shoots out a cloud of gas and takes the form of a frog face *Pumpkin Bombs **Explosive Jack-O-Lantenrs **Can grow larger for more damage *Bat boomerang. (Totally not a Bat-a-rang) **A live bat that flies in a straight line to inflict damage **Can be fired 3 times in a row **Can disable electric walls and barriers **At full power, it is red and does even more damage Feats *Earned the title of the Pumpkin King, which belongs to the scariest being in existence *Unknowingly took over Christmas *Rescued Santa and Sally from Oogie Boogie multiple times *Saved Halloween town from monsters invading twice *Defeated a giant-sized full powered Oogie Boogie *Teamed up with Sora and friends to defend Halloween and Christmas town *Once got blown up by an anti air-craft round and fell thousands of feet down from the sky and remained mostly intact apart from his jaw *Has fought creatures like Heartless, giant insects, ghosts, and more Faults *Doesn't think out his ideas to the fullest, usually leading to failur *Can die if his bones are grounded or turned to dust *Can be too naive and trusting *Attacks that are powered by magic can easily wear out after excessive use. *Can be knocked out with a powerful enough attack *Doesn't always recognize danger Comparision. Advantages and Disadvantages. Sulley *+Physically Stronger *-...that's about it *-Slower *-Less Durable *-Dumber *-Could easily fall for Jack's Booby Trap Presents *Glowing Urchin will heal Jack Jack Skellington *+Faster *+More Durable *+Greater weapons and abilities *+Smarter *+Could realistically dodge anything Sulley throws at him *+Greater destructive power *+Transformations are a trump card *+Will get healed by Jack *-Physically Weaker *-While smarter, he still isn't that smart Who do I think will win. At first, this may seem like an uphill battle for Jack, but in reality. It isn't. While Sulley may hold only one advantage, it's a big one, and it's strength. The difference in this category is hugley noticable, as Jack has never really shown any strength feats. Plus, Sulley's does have a good enough arsenal to keep up with Jack's, despite being worse. ...however, Jack's abilities and gear, especially his transformation and magic, are more then enough to counter Sulley's brute strength. And then there's the fact that Jack could dodge everytime Sulley tries to hit him. Finally, there's the chance that if Sulley uses the Glowing Urchin, it's over for him from there, considering that electricity heals Jacky Boi. Sorry Sulley, but I'm gonna have to give this to my favorite of you two, Jack Skellington. Category:Blog posts